


Michael

by phanomenal, punkgoes (phanomenal)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low, Issues (Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, literally just a funny thing, probably not even funny i just love michael bohna dn michael clifford mdmdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanomenal/pseuds/phanomenal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanomenal/pseuds/punkgoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Years' Eve introductions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael

**Author's Note:**

> there's a surprise at the end

New Years' Eve and 5SOS and All Time Low were all in Atlanta. It's about to get sloppy.

All Time Low got invited to a party at the house of the frontmen of a band called Issues and Alex and Jack accepted, asking for a plus 4. Michael had never heard of Issues but he was down as long as there were drinks.

Rian was with Cassadee who flew down so they could drive to Nashville and spend the holiday with some friends and Zack was going to spend the night on the bus, sleeping (He wasn't much of a drinker anymore.)

So that meant Alex, Jack, Calum, Luke, Michael, and Ashton were all in the same Uber, eating Carl's Jr. on the way so that they didn't get too fucked up too quickly. "Gotta let the night progress" Jack had said to them the first time they ever hung out.

They got to the house and Christ, it was gorgeous. There was already a houseful of people there and Michael could hear some people in the backyard too. The theme for this year was 90s so Michael was wearing a Third Eye Blind tee shirt and ripped jeans with Converse and an oversized dark sweater with holes in it. Jack led the way and ushered them through the gate to the backyard.

There were people everywhere. A guy was passed out in the bushes while another guy puked next to his feet and girls were skinny dipping in the pool. So 90s.

Jack kept moving them through the people and they eventually reached the homeowners.

He introduced them but the music was so loud Michael hadn't heard anything he said. He just did the cool bro-handshake thing with them and then stepped away to grab a beer out of the cooler to the right of the hot tub they were by.

When he came back he heard someone yell, "Michael!" behind him.

"Yeah?" he said turning around looking for the speaker. Except he wasn't the only one who answered. One of the guys who threw the party did too. The taller one with sewn up ears from previously stretched lobes and a cool beard. 

"I'm Michael," he said.

"I'm Michael," Michael replied matter-of-factly.

"Cool. We're both Michael," the other Michael said.

"Okay babe, that's enough. Stop flirting," Luke interjected pulling Michael away towards him.

**Author's Note:**

> surprise bitch i'm muke as hell


End file.
